


Cherry Cola

by demiismstoo



Series: Hold Me Tight verse [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Blood, Gender or Sex Swap, Girl!Spencer, Multi, Period Sex, girl!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiismstoo/pseuds/demiismstoo
Summary: Spencer's on her period, but wants to be fucked anyway.





	Cherry Cola

**Author's Note:**

> pls note this is very much a gsf and fun times are had by all. :)

They were somewhere in Nebraska, that much Jon knew, but beyond that he couldn’t really tell you where they were. Tour tends to do that to a person, completely disorient their sense of direction or ability to read the signs on the side of the road. It was late morning according to the time on his phone and the sun heading towards high in the sky, but to everyone on the bus, it felt like early morning. Mornings after shows were usually like that. 

Brendon makes a triumphant noise from the kitchenette, and Jon knows it means Brendon has started the coffee maker. So he rolls out of his bunk, pulls on some basketball shorts and makes his way from the bunks. “Morning.” He mumbles as he passes Brendon, going straight for the fridge. He needs yogurt. 

Brendon makes some sort of noise that’s probably supposed to be “Morning”, but Jon can’t really be sure. Ryan is next to come stumbling from the bunks, her hair pulled up into a messy bun, large faded band tee falling off one shoulder, and just long enough to cover the sleep shorts Jon knows she wears, making it look like she has no pants on. He isn’t going to complain, though, he likes Ryan’s legs. And imaging that she isn’t wearing anything under her (technically his, she stole it during their second tour) shirt. 

She makes grabby hands for the coffee as she slumps down on the couch and Brendon takes pity on her, giving her the first cup of coffee. Jon attempts a glare because Brendon is a traitor, they all know coffee is first come first served. Jon was first, well, second. Brendon was technically first. He better get his damn coffee. Brendon must be a mind reader, or maybe just a really good rule follower because he hands Jon the second cup. He grins up at the other man and then takes a sip. 

Spencer is the last to stumble out of the bunks and it’s a bit unusual, she’s the first one up most days, but before any of them can say anything, she stumbles to the bathroom and doesn’t come out for ten minutes. When she does, Ryan makes a sympathetic noise and then Spencer is curling up on the couch and pulling the throw blanket they keep there over herself. 

“Coffee?” Brendon ventures, very carefully. Because they all know that Spencer sleeping later and then being all grumpy and curling up means she’s on her period. A hormonal Spencer can be a very scary Spencer. She nods, though, and doesn’t bother lifting up her head from the back of the couch until Brendon is in front of her with a steaming mug of coffee with the cinnamon creamer in it. Just the way she likes. She accepts the cream filled coffee and drinks it quietly. They’re all quiet as the bus rumbles on down the highway. 

// 

Spencer suddenly has an obsession with yoga pants. It was the only way Jon could really describe it. When they started this tour, she had two pairs - black and heather gray - and now she seemed to have at least one pair of every color. It isn’t totally bad, though, to go with her new obsession, Spencer has started practising yoga, something she does with Zack’s girlfriend when they’re home. The tour bus isn’t exactly the best place to do yoga, but somehow Spencer finds a way and Jon doesn’t realize that people can be so _bendy_. Jesus fucking Christ. 

Jon has taken to watching Spencer do her yoga routine, and if Spencer thought he was a perv, only watching to check her out, well, he wasn’t going to stop her from thinking such a thing. Because he kind of was. When she bends over, the outline of her pussy is be visible through the tight stretchy fabric of her yoga pants, and it’s like she _knows_ what she is doing to him. That bitch. Except not really. Jon could never seriously think of Spencer as a bitch. 

Ryan suddenly appears in the doorway to the back lounge and stops short when she sees the position Spencer is in. Spencer _has_ to know the way she affects her whole fucking band with this shit. She just has to. “Uhm, Zack just called,” She starts, her voice kinda high and breathy. “Rest stop about five miles ahead, we’re gonna stop.” 

Jon nods, but Ryan’s already gone. No doubt rushing off to the front of the bus to tell Brendon about Spencer doing her yoga. She chose gray pants today, and they leave very little to the imagination, as Jon is discovering. He’s so glad for the rest stop coming up, he can go walk around the parking lot and clear his head. And maybe get his hard on to die down a little. 

//

When they pull into the rest stop, Jon is the first off the bus, running across the parking lot to the gross bathrooms. The rest of his band and the crew can think he just really has to shit all they want. Better than them knowing all his dirty thoughts about his drummer. Of course, the other members of his band wouldn’t care; they weren’t all sleeping together for nothing. 

But giving Spencer the satisfaction of knowing that just doing yoga made Jon nearly come in his pants like he was fifteen again? Never. So he runs for the bathroom and splashes cool water on his face and takes a few deep breaths. 

Brendon walks in then, and smirks at Jon. “Ya know, if you didn’t watch her do yoga, you wouldn’t be in his mess.” 

“Yeah, well, usually she’s not on her period and will just suck my dick or ride me into oblivion when she’s done.” He grumbles grabbing some paper towels to dry his face off. 

Brendon pats him on the back before heading into a stall. Jon exits the bathroom and finds Spencer and Ryan on one of the benches of a picnic table, hunched close together and talking. When he approaches, they stop. Ryan looks up at him, squinting in the sun and smiles the smile only reserved for the members of her band and Zack. “So, uhm, we had an idea.” Ryan finally says after he’s been standing there awkwardly for a minute. “But you don’t get to find out until tomorrow night.” She giggles, clearly the waiting was her own genius. Ryan likes to torture him and Brendon. 

“Did I hear something about an idea?” Brendon suddenly pops up behind Jon, making him jump. They all laugh at him as he clutches his chest, that totally helps bring your heart rate back to normal. _Totally_.

“Yes,” Spencer finally pipes up. “But you have to wait til tomorrow night.” 

“Tomorrow is a hotel night.” Brendon says, the grin clearly evident in his tone. 

“It is.” The girls confirm before getting up and walking back towards the bus. 

//

The rest of the day, and all of the next day are torture. Thankfully they don’t have a show that night, so they drive all day and night. But the next day, they’ve got a local radio interview before the show, so it’s a nonstop day for all of them. By the time they’ve gotten to their hotel that night, Jon’s almost forgotten about the idea the girls had. _Almost._

Zack distributes the keycards and the girls are slipping their extra to the boys before heading for the elevators. They both know what that means. After heading up and showering, together to save water. At least, that’s Brendon’s excuse. Jon’s pretty sure he just wants to spend time kissing under the spray so he can pretend they’re kissing in the rain - something Brendon has always found romantic. 

By the time they make it to the girl’s room, it’s late, but none of them are tired. They’re all still so wound up from the performance and the excitement of what was to come. Ryan’s already laying out on one of the beds, PJ’s on, hair wet from her shower. Jon can hear the water running, though, so that’s where Spencer must be. 

“So, what was your idea?” Brendon asks, running over to jump onto the bed next to Ryan, jostling her quite a bit. 

She glares. “You have to wait for Spencer.” 

As if on cue, she comes out of the bathroom, fluffy white towel around her body and one twisted up on top of her head. “Wait for me for what?” 

“The idea you two had.” Jon supplies. 

Spencer grins and walks further into the room. “Well, we were thinking that maybe we could have sex tonight.” 

“But you’re on your period.” Brendon says, kinda confused. Jon feels the same way. 

“Yeah, so?” Ryan says from her perch on the bed.

It clicks then, for Jon, that Spencer is totally willing to have sex on her period if they are. “Shit.” He hisses, taking three long strides towards Spencer and then pulling her in for a kiss. She’s laughing, he can tell, but right now he doesn’t really care. Normally, he’d probably never ever tell anyone about his how his thoughts sometimes wander to what it would be like to eat a girl out, fuck her, while she’s on her period. But it seems he doesn’t really have to divulge that particular fantasy, when Spencer is willing. He can just chalk his willingness up to wanting to please her, if anyone asks. 

It must finally click for Brendon because he hears an “Oh, fuck, really?” From behind him, but he doesn’t really care. Right now, he needs Spencer out of her towel and on the bed. He claws at the towel until he has the offending garment off and on the floor and then all but pushes Spencer onto the bed. She laughs at his eagerness, but goes all the same. 

On the other bed, Brendon and Ryan are busy making out, Brendon all but climbing _into_ Ryan, he’s so close to her, making Jon huff out a small laugh. And then Spencer’s clearing her throat and, right. Jon has business of his own to attend to. 

He starts slow, pressing wet, open mouth kisses all over Spencer’s abdomen, from just under the swells of her breasts down to her hip bones. She starts to squirm under Jon and he grips her hips to hold her still. 

“ _Jooooon_ ,” Spencer whines, trying to cant her hips to get Jon’s mouth where she wants it. “C’mon. My goddamn period makes me horny as fuck.” 

Jon chuckles and then hears a “Yeah, Jon. Hurry up.” from the other bed and glances out of the corner of his eye to see Brendon and Ryan both watching him intently. This was suddenly turning to the Everyone Watch Jon Eat Spencer Out show and he didn’t know how he felt about that. But he has a task at hand. Or mouth. Whatever. 

He pulls away from her much to the disappointment of the rest of them, and Jon chuckles before throwing all of his own clothes to the floor and grabbing Spencer’s discarded towel. “Up.” He says plainly, once he’s back on the bed and shimes the towel under her hips once Spencer has gotten with the program and lifted her hips. “As fun as this is, I really don’t wanna stain the bed.” He explains at Brendon’s bewildered expression. He girls seem to get it, and as soon as the towel is in place, Spencer grabs him and pulls him down. 

“Hi,” She grins. “You should maybe kiss me now.” Jon wholeheartedly agrees and smashes their lips together. Brendon and Ryan make approving noises on the other bed and Jon begins to trail kisses down Spencer’s neck and chest, he makes a quick pit stop to suck on her right nipple and pulls back when she hisses. “Sensitive.” She murmurs and Jon runs his fingers up and down her slides to sooth her. He continues down her torso, placing wet open mouthed kisses all over her belly. 

Jon bipasses where he knows she wants him and presses kisses to her thighs instead. There’s a fine dusting of peach fuzz along her thighs telling Jon she hasn’t shaved above the knee in awhile. Not that he minds, of course. Spencer doesn’t have to shave, and she knows that. But he also knows she likes the feeling of her jeans rubbing against her smooth legs and he isn’t going to tell her she can’t have that. Plus he’s a firm believer in a woman’s body is her own, what he says doesn’t matter. 

A noise from the other bed makes Jon lean back a little and look over. Brendon has Ryan out of her pants and is teasing over her panty covered cunt with his fingers. Every time his fingers pass over the top, near her clit, Ryan jerks softly. Jon and Spencer would normally join in the teasing, but right now Jon has a job to do. 

While Spencer is distracted by Ryan’s noises, Jon ducks his head and licks over her clit. Spencer makes a noise between a moan and a choke and Jon is rather proud of himself. He dives back in and seals his mouth around as much of her cunt as he can manage. It’s a little prickly, she probably hasn’t shaved in a day or two, and he doesn’t really blame her. He’s heard her complain about how it’s just such a hassle when she’s on her period. 

The taste is different, coppery and a little tangy but still Spencer. Jon never really gave a thought to what Spencer would taste like on her period, but this is what Jon imagined she’d taste like in the few minutes he’d thought about it after she introduced the idea. She’s somehow more herself, more _Spencer_ , and he wonders if Ryan would taste more like Ryan when she’s on her period. 

The more he works, the more Spencer moans above him and she’s soon joined by Ryan, high and breathy, as Brendon finally dips his fingers under her panties and teases her entrance with two fingers. 

Jon would love to watch the two on the other bed, but Spencer has brought her legs up, thighs brushing Jon’s ears and her feet locked behind his back. With every pass of his tongue, more of Spencer’s blood diluted with her juices leaks out of her. He does his best to lick it all up. Her noises spur him on, breathy exhales and deep moans, to bring his fingers up to tease her entrance as he sucks on her clit. He pets the pads of two fingers over her entrance, barely pressing in, and Spencer whines, pushing her hips into his face, begging for more. 

On the other bed, Brendon is now fingering Ryan, roughly thrusting his fingers into her pussy, just the way she likes and her head is thrashing on the pillow, her eyes squeezed shut, and it’s one of the most beautiful sights Jon’s ever seen as he peaks over Spencer’s hip at them. Their noises make Spencer moan, her head turning to the side to watch them, her hair coming out of the towel she had twisted up on her head. 

“Shit.” She hisses, her hips working in tandem with Jon’s tongue and fingers while she watches Ryan get fingered. Jon knows that while they were teenagers, Spencer and Ryan fooled around, and still seeing Ryan getting ravaged does things to Spencer. Jon totally uses it to his advantage to finally push his fingers in and piston them, fingering her in earnest and making her toss her head back as her body shakes and her cunt squeezes down around his digits. 

A fresh wave of fluid follows his fingers as he pulls them out, and he wipes them off on the towel. Suddenly, Ryan lets out a load moan, her thighs falling further open and Jon knows she’s come. He shares a look with Brendon and a smirk spreads across the other’s face. 

// 

Spencer’s chest is still heaving, breasts rising and falling, as Brendon crawls between her legs. His dick is thinner than Jon‘s and always easier for her to take after already coming. Plus she likes that they switch off, gives her time to spend with each of the boys in her band. “Hi.” She grins. 

“Hi, Spencer Smith.” Brendon murmurs back, matching her grin. He leans down to press a kiss to her lips and he can feel his hard cock brush over her belly, smearing precome. “Can’t wait to be inside you.” He says against her lips, making her shiver. 

“Please,” She begs, as he pulls back and shuffles forward, his hand wrapped around his dick to hold it steady. She glances over at the other bed and sees Ryan propped up between Jon’s thighs, facing them, as his hands tease over her thighs. She can see where Ryan is still so wet, her public hair not dong much to shild how she’s glistening in the low lamp light. 

A moan rips from deep with her chest as she feels Brendon’s cock press in, her attention focused back on him now as he leans over her, hands pressed into the bed on either side of her shoulders. Brendon starts thrusting, slowly dragging in and out of cunt and Spencer whines as she squirms under him. Her period is seriously heightening her arousal and she’s sure she’s about to come again, just from this. 

There’s noise from the other bed, but Spencer doesn’t even bother to look, too focused on Brendon and his cock deep inside her. Suddenly there’s a moan and hiss, almost in harmony, from the other bed and both Spencer and Brendon look over.

Jon has moved him and Ryan to the edge of the bed, his feet planted on the floor and he’s pulled Ryan back to sit on his cock. Spencer can see his balls, snug against Ryan’s pussy, where her thighs are splayed open, and she moans at how deep she can take Jon. Spencer has to be fucked by either Brendon or a toy first in order to take all of Jon’s cock. But Ryan can just _take_ him. 

Brendon resumes his thrusting from when he paused to look at Jon and Ryan, and Spencer’s attention snaps back to him, her head tossed back, making her neck stretch, as she moans loud and long. She’s never been this close this soon, usually someone has to rub over her clit for her to come, but her period is seriously making her so sensitive. “Bren, Bren-“ She gasps and her pussy spasms. “Gonna come, shit!” 

Brendon starts thrusting harder and faster and Spencer is coming, her whole body trembling as her cunt tightens around Brendon’s cock. He fucks her though it, dragging the pleasure out, and she suddenly can’t take it anymore. She pushes on his stomach, trying to get him to stop and back up. “Brendon-“ She whines. “No more. I _can’t_.” 

Spencer feels bad, she knows how much Brendon loves to come inside, and she loves it, too. Loves feeling his or Jon’s come inside her, but she’s seriously about to start twitching off the bed. He pulls out, not complaining, he must be able to tell she can’t take it today. 

Across the small aisle, Jon has Ryan’s hips in a strong grip, moving her back and forth, almost a tease for both of them, as they watch Spencer and Brendon, but when Spencer comes, Jon starts lifting Ryan up and letting her drop back down onto his cock. Ryan gasps and starts throwing herself back into Jon, clearly ready to just get fucked. 

Jon suddenly pulls her off his cock and manhandles her back onto the bed, on her hands and knees. He climbs up behind her and points for Brendon to get in front of her. Spencer knows where this is going and she almost regrets not being able to handle another orgasm because this is almost right out of her masturbatory folder. 

Brendon kneels in front of Ryan, and then Jon shoves back into her cunt, making Ryan moan loudly. Brendon shuffled forward and wraps his fingers around the base of his cock to hold it out for Ryan. She gets the hint and swallows him down, Spencer’s juices and bits of blood still coating his cock. She whines around it, letting Brendon push further into her mouth, down her throat. 

Spencer rolls over into her side and watches her best friend get fucked from both ends, clearly loving every second of it. She can’t decide if she wants to push back on Jon or rock forward to let Brendon use her mouth. The boys seem to catch on to her dilemma because Brendon starts fucking her mouth, following her as she pushes back into Jon’s sharp thrusts. 

Brendon must have already been on edge from fucking Spencer because he comes quickly, shoving into Ryan’s mouth, and coming down her throat. Ryan whines and holds still so he can. He pulls out and Ryan licks her lips, chasing the taste of him and Spencer left on her lips. Brendon crawls off the bed and comes back over to Spencer, snuggling up behind her, draping an arm over her middle. 

Without anything in her mouth, Ryan’s noises echo around the room, her whines and moans growing with every thrust of Jon’s cock into her pussy. She’s close, Spencer can tell, she rests her weight on one arm and then reaches down between her legs and starts rubbing her clit. About thirty seconds later she’s shaking and groaning into the bed, having fallen forward, burying her face in the blanket. 

Jon is quick to follow, cursing as his hips come to a stop, all the way inside of Ryan, making her shudder like she does when one of them comes inside her. Spencer’s a little envious, she totally wanted to feel that tonight, but her body was not having it. She got two great orgasms out of it, though, so she can’t really complain. 

Once Jon pulls out, Ryan collapses on the bed, her legs splayed, revealing her fucked out pussy. Spencer rolls off the bed and takes Jon’s place between her thighs as he moves away. She’s red and puffy, and a small trickle of Jon’s come is starting to flow out of her. Spencer groans and dips down to lick over Ryan’s sensitized skin. 

Ryan whines, but spreads her legs wider. “Shit, Spence, yeah.” She pushes her ass up, which spreads her pussy open just a tad bit more. Spencer sucks and licks, letting her juices and Jon’s come fill her mouth. Ryan starts to shake as Spencer teases over her clit, and Spencer knows Ryan’s coming again - it never taking her long to tumble into a second orgasm. 

After, when they’re all spent and sprawled across the two beds, Spencer shifts and grimaces. “I’m gonna need another shower.” 

“Same.” Ryan pipes up, her face still buried in the bed. 

“Don’t let us stop you.” Jon says casually, his hand already wrapping around Brendon’s cock - hard again. 

Spencer smirks and drags Ryan up to shower together. Maybe her body will let her come again without screaming about being oversensitive, and Ryan can finger her.


End file.
